dehalinfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes
All notes for the campaigns are freely available here. Kidnapped Defeated by jiro Brougth to grumblewhip find out sleeply is kidnapped go with jiro to find sleepy attacked by vampires jiro disapears brought to the highcoun Left the town, meet the "plains dwarves" Went into the toon of Shadholm "food place" Talked to mike the shopkeeper Kris followed artitacrate Food leader handed out a ranodom banquet, to jareth They snuck in and meeet the professor Spell reflect Killed 3 acolites, got potion Left on MC'd acolite in the professors chambers Destory tower Fights the professor Re-establish town bring in farmers Sleepy got kidnapped again They we're attacked by druids, druids attacked by assassins wil kidnapped they wen't into duingeon and saved sleepy released the hour glass Went to the dwarven kingdom Killed the flying things got 2 eggs 1 egg died Found connor Got chased by a dragon Wil halbred went epic Got stolen by dragon meet Glorak Bar the barfcrack Talked to the kings advisors, hes missing Bought ponyies Went on voyage captain spine killed cryohydra went back to keenhaven raft failure got super disk Killed Dragon Went to its lair Call the druids high councler fought the high councler bad guys went to the camp the druid ran away fake druid came back kris went crazy they got a plan to poison found out bad guys were back by kregis killed, stoned and teled 8 guys Burned camp got poison poisoned shit dominated 4 peeps killed 2 gaurds kris got "caught" ran away kris smoked shrooms connor got divination Joined that attacko n the war council Ryan joined up Attacked the warcouncil Killed cultist defeated oozes, blakes chort went insane, ryan got a lollipop ryan gave 2300g to start the psionic school ryan got elected as a hihg drood connor commisioned a +2 str composite +0 frost bow 750 Party where kris got drunk Went to Draum Got attacked by trolls Moral dilema Went to the town, couldn't meet with king Burhon Ageem is the ambassador, nobleman who truely wants whats best for the king (short, curly hair, son of the ruler of the 4 nobel houses) The king has put “all the millitary might he can afford right now” into fighting kregis. Found dwarf king was in draum, looking for Radil Went north, saw king, got imprisoned escaped, faught thing (pg. 90 MM4) grumblewhip became king A complete collectoin of Dwarven Histories part 2 of 5 Seciton 3 acient profices Black and Connor went into town Heard about bandits stealing horses Chased bandits, killed them, left one alive, kris arrived brought him back, let him go made him promise that he would be good Saw Tormak and Co TAlked to them for a bit Kid challenged blake to drinking, co dragged him out of the bar That night explosions, check it out next day went and saw bandit, revived him at blueberry church Meet with dutchess, saw tormak and co there Dutchess think bandits are no longer a problem, she paid tormak Saw blue haired girl outside, she was a bitch tormak and her had a little fight They gave her the run around, sent her west (she followed them instead) they headed east went to outpost, kris and connor went to the barber blake went to feed shops, each said lower price Blake set shops against each other finally went back to bar Blue Geini gave them info about blue haired girl they got 3 rooms Man claims "soft spoken man" was in Deir was the name silver girl was throwing around Kris set two of the shopkeepers against each other. They had a fist fight. Silver haired girl sold to the stable master who sold the horse to the prophet Co, Blue haired girl followed silver hair into the desert Kin of the kingsmen, The town will be attacked in 10 days. Kris angered the prophet they paid him 75g to buy the horse they angered the other shopkeeper They began travel into the desert and stabled their horses Town destroyed, Prophet in hut, killed by zombie and skeleies Party defeated, saved by silver haired girl Went to blueberryville Prophet exploded Morraowa fainted They meet with her, 3 sisters 1 brother Decided to hunt down Tormack Went, looted town. Found dude with Togavons sword, who was killed That night, Togavons sword DISAPEARSSS! Got tormak back, brought him back to togavan Togavan explained They were headed to the capital city, for 2 reasons a.) To find Jiro b.) To find a library Traveled for 24 days Went to Donvall Meet little kid and crazy alchimist Tried to enter donvall, got papers Stabled at stable 37 Blake went to 2 taverns, Frosty maidan and Jarri's Ale Angered racist in Frosty Madian, got 4 rooms, Kris checked out The proud drunkard, Connor checked out "On Military Matters: Volume IV: Fortafication and Defense" Decided to meet with connors friends, Charl Cole attacked by demon, wants her blood, her eyes, to wake him up leaned cole did jobs for the professionals Blake lost an eye Connor sent a letter Blake meets drunk noblemen hilliarty isues Connor trades amulet for papers and hella favors from "the professionals" Found out the symbol on the paper is for the lord justice, the reginas (Zahrdahl Regina) Blake gave him the name grogstar, he is in blake debt. Kris went off to find targovan Blake and tormak have a pow wow, heard about ms sosta and jena. Togovan was attacked by 3 possessed guards The church is attacked Tagonvan is incriminated, triled and the trial explodes into awesome They meet with the king and jiro, and then head east Found an attacked caravan Was attack by Ghalls Went to paragiam Blake started his weapon The town got an upgrade, a cleric of pelor set up shop Got a tip from a treasure hunter to go to a tomb Investigated tomb Found a evolved ghoul, he told them about 2 other tombs and he ran away. Found an inscription in a statue One of the other tombs holds a magical orb that could help them They found a portal missing some of its runes... Killed General, got 300xp Killed shadow 300xp Shadow attacked Went back to town Blake sold stuff Went to paringaim church, found each was marked by a natural landmark made up of un-natural material Went into second tomb, found a depiction of the orb of second sun. Killed the traps and zombies for 700xp Killed zombie 200xp Killed general 1000xp Trap and climbing 200xp Roleplaying 200xp Went west found knolls Went east attacked by crystal elemental Got the disease Went back to town Went to tomb Owls pissed off kris Found heros Defeated orb battle Head to donvall, was attacked killed manticore Killed plant thing Saw man in line Asked grumble whip to find de’drier, tormak, togavan, marowwa, hawkeye Got 20k g Went to crusty shop appraisal Kris saw an argument between an older man and a blonde younger man (topic chess) when an ugly halfling girl walks up to them covered in blood Connor acquired totally not shady 5000gp pouch Kris meet Astir the drunk dwarven guard Kris gave money to the guard in the morning (barkeep hates guards), and told him the man who gave it to him said “thank you for the good time” Endorth tells them to head to paringiam, Marrowa and Togavan head west. Party headed to paringaim attacked by swarm and by darklings Blake noticed something suspicious in halfbalds blake asked around for the blue geinni Kris found out info from people about hawkeye Tyfious told him about blue genni going into the inn. Blue genni killed hanged upside down at halfbalds “This town will soon be painted red” Questioned, blake went to other inn, kris warned hLFBALED, blake ordered 10 pies ans 150 blueberry bacon srips Kris ocnvices the Minar the blueberrier to make 1000 pie for hlabalf and has him believe hes been selected for Iron chef donval, one of the most read culinary articles in donval.(kris is lormen) They find a pool of blood in the dwarfs room “He may be useful later.” Brilliant pestilence Was told by dutchess to kill hawkeye. Followed the assassian sneaking into the cave, tried using boulder Linara shows up and kicks ass Killed 3 guards and scared the living shit out of another kris convinced him to hold onto a copper peice and if he let go lets go he will die. Fought with Hawkeye, Bulin and assassin thing, kris and blake arguing whether to kill haweye, looking intense. Scared the living shit out of mpc, gave him 200g, holding on to copper with dear dear life. “May your path take you into the fields of success, may your feet follow.” Zackben took over the town, Half Balds expanded, Players ran with the ditches after she poisoned them, clergy zone of truth, public hanging, public apology, 2 parties at halfbalds 1000 pies Blake had bad dreams, murder, death, burning, scorching Death, Murder, Burning, Sourge Angered giant crystal dragon (killed baby) Went to the unique scarab, got some nice deals. Got a legend lore on the item Followed ghost to the town of rivermead Theawyn explains the blight of Sir Cheeb Killed the face eating thing Killed the aboeleth Went into portal Found 4 rooms ( SW Strong Wooden Locked"independent circle" (Slave Quarters) (4 unseens) SE Strong Wooden Locked "Dog food" (Kitchen Stroage) NW Strong Wooden Locked Trapped "Private" (Private) NE Strong Wooden Broken Lock Stuck "Time Stop Place" (Waiting Room) ) Found anvil Found dude. Blake drops a note saying (100g reward for finding this return it to halfbalds) Barely swam through the dungeon Ambushed by cyclops found golem manual sold it to a brown haired, tattered robed, young half elf playing chess invested more in halfbald kris went to the blueberrier kris spent, 1136g on pies, told them to hand out as many free pies as possible (iron chef donval, 10000pies 113g for ) Went to talk to sharna, then killed by maralith and sent to the abyss, woke in jail cell Aecal Darkfox, Told them he tried to escape, his forearms are bound, he has mysterious powers. You will not speak unless spoken to, you will not answer unless asked to They find Kris: 2nd level Magical energy Blake: Craft Alchemy Connor: Labor Theawen: 2nd level Magical energy Valina: 2nd level Magical energy Lanara: Labor 2 days man used crystal to enchance his spell Magical Energy-Giant cavern- This giant cavern is full of ~300 hate thralls and there are friends with wings hanging from the ceiling Blake make stoneskin potions kris, thea, and vinilla steal crystals, rumors of rebellion are started they convince everyone that paladins are coming. The “paladins” arrive.... (Soul Knife, Cleric, Blake Cohort, Tagravan, sword and board) They went back, kris order 1000pies with palors tenets for the chruch They got horses, attacked by by wood golems, a roman nurmal 5 made of swords. Here lies the mage N'drsil His treasures left untouched. A challenge for those of FLESH and bone. All treasure hunters will reap what they have sown. Found a mysterious tomb, didn’t do anything. 5 days out Here lies asd mihlo n'drusilin menha treasures alinol nadeturbed. Unlo challenge for deha no FLESH asd bone. All treasure turbers definj reap defing they linon stablo. A man with 2 winged servants told the party that will die, unless they stop a funeral. A mysterious murder occurs due to a scrying mirror. The Mysteries of Southern Draum -Old merolk ruins Mirapon the scribe: -City in the Stars: -The sun is a city of star people. -The Lives of Rocks -Breathing in a World Without Air -The 15 Creators -The Eldwarf’s -7 creators said let eldwarves live, 7 said die, one said “kill them al” Blake got 40 copies of De’driers things Payed 50g for the copies to be brought to southern Draum. Headed to the ruins. Blake played for 5 Mercaries to guard the librarians. Kris heirs Wevius the Grand 5sp per Killed 2 shadows and 3 zombies Head to falconspike point Talked to the barkeep, he said for a certain price he can make someone disappear 100g package nitheren the beggar Went to the ruins, fought windstrom, killed 8 legged thing with pack Find the door that is less traveled or else your life will be unraveled Pulled a chain, in the main hall Flipped hourglass, went back in time, 30by 30 cube. New Flame 1945 Blakes weapon crafted 400yrs ago Kris saw epic dual Learned De’drier was an epic blacksmith Request = cl 41 level 30 spell which is wish+ Timeloop = Sends an emeny back in time and forces them to do an action over and over All seeing Eye = An eye that can “truely see everything” Eucal Displacement = Kris gorup Various Kings of nations, States of Nations, Changes in Power in yr 1945 NF Guy in a black robe with 2 anvils on his back QuickWater 19, 56 RS 6:16 r.7 To my old friends, I tried to stop him, be even in my lifetime I could not. Hopefully, I at least saved you From damnation... Targovan Almost beat jena, cloak of wispers showed up. Dugrun vanished with jena after, tormak ran Went back to falconspike point. Blake blesses the 2 dwarves. Gorg - Bar Roland Theawyn Thomas - Kris - Looks for a baker Vinilla Linarra - Goes to inn The sweet touch bakery Returning Spirits Inn Kris put up 2 posters 2-5g per month (writes wanted) (food critics wanted) 30 run cakes and free beer for grognar Fire Beard Brew Golden Light Highland Mist Hunter's Brew Mountain Stream Ale Mushroom Wine Ny's Wild Honey Peaks Specail Blend Raspberry Summit Wheat Wraith Pass Got a shit ton of presents, Blake now has a banner of morridan Head north Attacked by dream Went to halfbalds, had 2 “side” barkeeps, got the suite, blake blessed a fountain of ale 50ft tall towers Meet a man on the camel Devil’s Outpost Ground tremplin (death worm), Jiro’s apprentise backflips, so does Roland and Jeosd Kris curse of dispare on his camel. Kris loses all warlock abilities for the day. Kris gets on his carpet. Callindran (daggers) and Zube (Axe) Everlasting Caludren Roland and Jesod dissapeared Killed 2 bandits that tried to kidnap them Duel between apprentises Draw due to the kids luck Kris gave a note to a guy saying for him to meet on the 20th of newlyfe in the everlasting cauldron. Left town, killed a sand elemental Firestorm outpost Helped the guard, douchy mc doucherson was an asshole and killed innocent dudes 3 path north -next outpost east - Archological Dig site north-east -barbarian lands and unlaw area Kris agreed to help and sneak into the rebels Fought minor repears Went back to the Devils Outpost, meet with the bar keep asked for “House Special” Blake found letter “Dear Volious, I believe they may be on to us, do be careful with any new recruits, if you are suspicious of them, alert us and we can enact plan T. -JR” “Dear Volious, The snitch in the guard has been killed, please be especially careful.. -JR” Blake took a horse, roland and him followed kris. 1 hour in ride, 1 hour east Blake and Connor snuck up on gaurds, blake said he was from Drylake Blakes choorot was Nathan Fallberg, Tymehold veteran... aka old man man Went back to the Devil’s Outpost Decided to wait for further information Headed to firestorm, went to the Invisible Sigil, man with 1 eye (scar on face) Tanitman Head into the shop, general, art and food Golden spike name of general shop, Kuzep Linara and theawean purchased oil Blake talked to barkeeper Kris talked to old man went to brothel, mistress vonva Kris chooses Abella and Cildra Kris frees Ablella Blake meets guard as drew, takes his stuff leaves him a note saying for him to leave if he values his life They see the high commander come through town, blake doesn’t kneel and the high command spits at his name but takes no action. Then he kills a man for not kneeling They feed the guard the location of the ambush They head north (7 days) to the cloud Meet ash giant, pwned it and blake used thomas heal to cure desiese. Goes to the content loincloth Barkeep tells him there is 2 Army attacks, they are given a note about going to the next outpost to meet with nagares at hammer outpost Kris aquarius prostitute Blake gets shifted to tosheik, makes a boat, promies to come back in 10 years. thomas ditctched the group, leaving an imposters, they were teleported to gordanius. Faught the illusion dudes Killed earth elementals Endered gordanius Went to the imperial hammer (Tavern) Irgnar tells him oto is doing fine Orek sends a note to Grognar Dear Brother, It is good to hear you have returned from your travels in one piece. Father was very worried for you (even if he didn't seem like it). Balga seems to have been more like you than we believed, she left for the adventuring life about a half year ago. Father has taken ill, so I was put in charge of the clan in his place until he recovers. The priests are doing what they can for him, and it seems like he will be alright. You should come visit, It has been so long and I want to hear your stories of grandour. The legend that is Saint Grognar has reached our ears, and while he won't admit it, I believe father is proud of you. -Your brother, Orek. Grog meets with his borther, sneaks some of the “cure” from his dads bedside. They head to the Firebeard clan, to meet with Felgam Told them they would get more information about sosta Bells alarm, fight at the gate, Morto loses lady sosta to jena under the nose of the king Being poisioned with unholy dark reaver powder Unhallow poison Gunric Blackraven was a priest Zagan is incharge of the hiring afiars, Hired Borvard Living is quaters b Thurek brewer that grognar It was a combation of Zagan and Older man man Tolrun Firebeard is Grognars dad Zagan killed Head Chef - Human Jael Zagan Orek Thurek Zagan, They are on to us they are getting close to finding out who I am. A few days back grognar seemed to be on to me. I will bring another dose of the poison through the secret passage. We should give this directly to Tolrun, as time is running out. Meet me in the Kitchen tonight. -B. Zagan, They are on to us they are g finding out who I am. A few seemed to be on to me. I wil of the poison through the secr give this directly to Tolrun, as t Meet me in the Kitchen tonigh -B. Fought the boneyard. Fought the angle of decay Here lies ________. May she find peace in war. Found that passage leads to the clergy Godar captain of the guard Kilian firebeard mage There was a blood trail leading into a passageway below the mansion. The cleric disguised as the brother told them that they interfered with his plan and sent them into a pit to their doom. They beat a beholder, theawyn turned to stone Got 3 powerful artifacts - Eye of Truth +10 dodge, can see 1.5 rounds into the future, needs DC 20 concentration to hold +1 per round. trade bonus for not FF - Beer of the Gods - Gave blake a deity rank - Bracers of the flames - Can’t be disarmed, immediate draw, fire resist 30, absorb pool of 60. Genei in a lamp freed them, they also freed a bunch of statues. Got a ton of treasure Accused brother, he claimed to be innocent They integrated priest, he seemed innocent too. They had a great feast, blake got detective stuff Bolga return, bulin is her bf Bulin claimed to know someone in the CoW They got a hint from the priest saying that there will be a secret meeting behind a bar Conor trailed, bot word of another meeting the next night They go there and attack, one is bulin the other is a doppelganger assassin \ They chase, with bulins help catch the assassin Bulin claims to know that jena sent someone to kill them They get a monetary reward from killing the assassin Blake purchased a set of scarlet cloaks, guys screwed up and got 5, returned for the 6th Connor visits a mesume, Blake spreads a rumor about him leaving They make the magic item and then they hold a party to announce they are leaving Cast GEMJUMP for marowa with Elixirs Grace They cast mages private sanctum on a room, got her a bunch of books, set up a check system with a bell (Sogar is the servent) Given a note to meet at an address Man of the mists took kris’s memory on Bulin, Grog’s sister and marrowa +12000 EXP